thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эйкичи
Эйкичи был детективом города Энбизаки. Регулярно отлынивал от своей работы, при этом часто прячась вместе со своей подругой детства Оюкой. После смерти Мэй Мироку Эйкичи начал расследование череды убийств, раз за разом происходящих в течение года. Эйкичи was a detective of Enbizaka. Regularly slacking off his work, he often hid with his childhood friend Oyuka. Following the death of Mei Miroku, Eikichi began investigating the string of murders occurring throughout the year. история Ранние годы Родившись в Момодженго на рубеже восьмого и девятого столетия, Эйкичи подружился с Оюкой. Однажды он повстречался со старым Куроокиной и его приемным сыном Кокутаном Доджи; примерно в то же время он узнал, что этот светловолосый мальчик, вероятно, родился из эбенового дерева. Повзрослев, Эйкичи стал детективом при судейском управлении в Изазе, расположенной в Энбизаке. В ходе своей работы он удачно познакомился с констеблем Уйби и сотрудничал с ним при расследовании некоторых случаев на работе. Изо всех сил пытаясь не потерять интерес к своему делу, детектив все-таки частенько прогуливал работу и прятался в это время в магазине заколок Оюки. Born in Momogengou sometimes during the turn of the ninth century EC, Eikichi became friends with Oyuka. At some point, he met the old Kurookina and his adopted son, Kokutan-douji; around that time, he learned the blond boy had been apparently born from an ebony tree. When he grew up, Eikichi became a detective for the magistrate's office in Izasa, stationed at Enbizaka. During the course of his work, the detective became well acquainted with Constable Uibee and cooperated with him on several occasions. Struggling to remain motivated, the detective often skipped work and hide at Oyuka's hairpin shop. Убийства Энбизаки Весной 842 года, когда Ейкичи спокойно спал, его разбудили, сообщив об обнаружении женского трупа на главной улице. Детектив поспешил к месту преступления, расталкивая зевак. Добравшись до своей цели, он встретил там Уйби и заметил неподалеку изуродованное тело. Невольно на лице Эйкичи отобразилась гримаса отвращения, констебль же отметил, что шея убитой была разорвана острым холодным оружием, а раны на груди, возможно, и привели к смерти. In spring of EC 842, Eikichi was sleeping in when he was woken and told that a woman's corpse was found in main street. He Eikichi rushed over to the scene of the crime, pushing through the onlookers. Once he reached Uibee and was shown the mutilated body, he expressed his disgust before the constable observed that her neck was torn up with an edged tool, and that the wound thrust through her chest was probably the mortal blow. Поинтересовавшись у Уйби, считает ли тот убийцу самураем, Эйкичи получил отрицательный ответ, и его собеседник добавил, что способ убийства все же не подходит под такое предположение и это был кто-то другой. Поэтому детектив спросил об особенностях этого случая, и констебль предположил, что это была работа обычного вора, так как на девушке отсутствует кимоно, и осведомился, знаком ли Эйкичи с ней. Тот заявил, что когда засыпал, успел увидеть все происходящее, и подтвердил личность убитой как хозяйки магазина Мироку. Asking if he meant that the culprit was a samurai, he heard the constable reply it was something different and inquired about the specifics. The constable hypothesized it was the work of an average thief since her kimono was missing. After asking if he knew the woman's identity, the detective asserted he examined everything while he slept in, confirming that she was the lady of the Miroku Shop. Когда спустя несколько месяцев было обнаружен еще один человек, убитый схожим образом, Эйкичи изучил тело девушки, на этот раз заколотой в живот, и позже поделился подробностями с Оюкой. Позже убитая была опознана как Мику Мироку, и Эйкичи с полицейскими судейского управления начали глобальное расследование в городе, разыскивая подсказки, которые смогли бы привести к убийце. В процессе детектив услышал, что Кокутан Доджи, Инукичи и Сарутейто направляются в Энбизаку и наказывают по пути преступников, называя это "уничтожением демонов". After another body was found murdered in a similar fashion a few months later, Eikichi investigated the girl's stomach-stabbed corpse and later shared the details with Oyuka. After the girl was later confirmed to be Miku Miroku, Eikichi and the other officers of the magistrate's office began investigating around the town for clues about the murderer. At some point, he heard that Kokutan-douji, Inukichi, and Saruteito were heading for Enbizaka and punishing criminals to "exterminate demons" along the way. Через несколько дней в это дело оказалась вовлечена фирма Ярера-Заско, и Эйкичи вновь пришел в магазин Оюки, но девушка попросила его немедленно уйти и больше не приходить. Детектив спросил, почему она так холодна к своему другу детства, а торговка заколками упрекнула его в том, что мужчина мешает ей работать и использует магазин только как удобное место для пряток. Эйкичи признал правоту Оюки, хоть и сказав, что никто и не подумал бы, что детектив скрывается в магазине заколок, но при этом причастность фирмы Яреры-Заско затрудняет уже его работу. A few days after the Yarera-Zusco Firm became involved in the case, the detective visited Oyuka's shop again and she immediately told him to stop going there. Eikichi questioned her cold welcome toward a childhood friend, the hairpin seller criticized that he obstructed her business and was just after a convenient place to hide. Admitting she was right as no one would think he'd hide at a hairpin shop, the detective added the Yarera-Zusco Firm's involvement was obstructing his work. Когда Оюка упомянула, что ее босс, Киджи Ярера, достоин восхищения за решение отомстить убийце своей любовницы, Эйкичи отметил, что это скорее месть Джакоку, ведь ни полиция не делится информацией с Киджи, ни он не делится найденными подсказками с официальным расследованием. После того, как его подруга детства поинтересовалась, будет ли преступник пойман в ближайшее время, детектив признал свою возможную недостаточную увлеченность этой работой и, может быть, даже свою негодность для подобной деятельности. Оюка согласилась, и Эйкичи пошутил, спросив, может, он должен вернуться на родину, в Момодженго. When Oyuka noted their boss, Kiji Yarera, was admirable for seeking revenge on his lover's murderer, Eikichi noted it was essentially revenge on Jakoku, noting neither party was sharing information about the case. After his friend wondered if the criminal would be caught soon, Eikichi said it might before admitting his lack of dedication might not suit detective work. Oyuka agreed and he scoffed at her, wondering if he should return to Momogengou. Вспомнив слухи о Кокутане Доджи, он поделился с Оюкой историей двух мальчиков. Увидев ее смеющейся, детектив спросил о причине отсутствия у девушки удивления, и та ответила, что подобное совсем не странно для светловолосого мальчика или Инукичи. Затем Эйкичи добавил, что они вступили в клан Лэнг и уже успели стать знаменитостями. Когда Оюка поинтересовалась, зачем мальчикам было туда вступать, Эйкичи лишь отшутился, что ему не помешала бы встреча с Кокутаном, чтобы точно решить все для себя, и он не будет относиться к мальчику по-особому. Recalling the rumors about Kokutan-douji, he shared the story of the two boys with Oyuka. Seeing her chuckle, the detective questioned her lack of surprise and she answered that it wasn't odd for the blond boy or Inkuchi. He then added about the head of the Lang Clan joining them, explaining they were becoming celebrities. When Oyuka asked why they were heading there, Eikichi joked it was to come see him before admitting he lacked nay particular relationship with the boy. После, предположив, что детектив хочет послушать различные слухи и узнать об этом побольше, Оюка отметила лишним и дальше продолжать ему находиться здесь, аргументируя это потерей драгоценного времени, в которое можно преспокойно поймать убийцу. Пока Эйкичи пытался найти хоть какую-нибудь альтернативу, торговка заколками обругала его лень, заставляющую девушку отставать от рабочего графика, еще раз, пока детектив не ушел. After suggesting he might've heard about the rumors and wanted to solve them, Oyuka pointed out he was just wasting time with her and might as well give the achievement to him. As he considered the option, the hairpin seller criticized his laziness again and making her fall behind before leaving. Personality and Traits Личность и характер Эйкичи был лентяем. Хотя он полностью осознавал, что именно делал неправильно на своей работе в полиции, Эйкичи достаточно вяло и равнодушно относился к происходящему в его повседневной жизни, но при этом подчеркивание этих недостатков сильно оскорбляло мужчину. Не будучи сильно заинтересованным в своей работе, детектив был медленным и немотивированным; он имел частую привычку спать или бросать свои обязанности, чтобы побездельничать. Однако, Эйкичи чувствовал отвращение к совершаемых убийствам и пытался внести свой вклад в подобных случаях, но, в сравнении со своими коллегами, достаточно редко. Eikichi was a slacker. While fully aware of his shortcomings in police work, Eikichi acted lackadaisical and largely unconcerned with events in his day-to-day life, though still insulted when these flaws were pointed out. Lacking much passion for his work as a detective, the man was sluggish and unmotivated; he had a habit of sleeping in and was quick to ditch his job to laze about. However, he was disgusted by acts of murder and did try to contribute in such cases, albeit relatively scarcely compared to his fellow officers. Зная Оюку в течение длительного промежутка времени, Эйкичи был очень дружен с девушкой как со своей близкой подругой детства. В то же время он, ничуть не смущаясь, пользовался их дружбой, чтобы пропускать работу и иметь возможность поговорить с кем-то в это время. Из-за ее более сурового и критического характера детектив часто спорил с девушкой из-за своего обычного поведения. Having known Oyuka for a long time, Eikich was very friendly with the woman and considered her a dear childhood friend. At the same time, he had no qualms taking advantage of their friendship to avoid working and have someone to talk to while passing the time. Because of her more stern and critical nature, Eikichi often argued with the woman over his general attitude. Character Connections Отношения с персонажами Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и происхождение *Имя Эйкичи записано в японских кандзи как 栄吉, по порядку они обозначают «благополучие» или «слава» и «удача». *Eikichi's name is written as 栄吉 in Japanese kanji, using the kanji for "prosperity" or "glory" and "good luck" respectively. Appearances Появления *7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки (первое появление) *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka (first appearance) References Примечания Категория:The Tailor of Enbizaka